Life is beautiful
by FreddieGeorge
Summary: James thought he could not make it. But finally he did it. And he could not thank more to Emily Potter for staying patient and strong all the way.


It's been like six months since she saw her husband. It has been a painful journey for her especially during this time of her life. She wanted him so badly that it was like an ache. He should be here enjoying these moments of their life with her. But no he won't do that. She sighed and sat on the couch slowly. She placed her hand automatically on her bulged stomach. She smiled softly down at it and began to rub her hand against it slowly. Suddenly she heard her mobile phone ring beside her. When she took it she found herself staring at a new number. So it wasn't her cousins. Only her cousins call her through this muggle device. She was muggleborn and except her parents and her grandparents no one in her family knew she was a witch. Her parents thought better not to tell them thinking that would make them feel uncomfortable around her. Of course she agreed with them and started to act completely like a muggle whenever she visits them during holidays. For once she thought not to attend the call but then she thought better of it.

"Hello" Emily said.

"Hello Emmy" Emily took a sharp breath. She knew this voice. She could identify this voice anywhere. This can't be possible. Her heart started beat faster. This person she is talking to cannot be-

"Hello Emmy this is James" James whispered from the other side of the phone. He heard her gasp when he said that. It was amazing to hear her voice. He wouldn't forget anything about her no matter what.

"Emily can you hear me?" Emily was so shocked she didn't realize she has been holding her breath.

"J-James?" Emily whispered when she found her voice. She couldn't believe she was talking to James. Of course he knows how to use a phone and he knew her number. But he never used it to call her. He had been writing to her using the owl post for the past six months. And after all those months he now calls her.

"Yes it's James" he pause and added "Your James from Paris who is stupid enough to stay away from you for some stupid case I'm appointed to. And if you don't believe me just listen. The first time we met was in the Hogwarts Express, we had our first kiss on the top of the astronomy tower, you were born in Switzerland and –"

"I get it it's you" Emily breathed. James chuckled under his breath. Oh how she missed the laugh. "I miss you James"

"I miss you too Emmy. You don't know how hard it's to be without you here. I love you."

Tears welled up and ran against her cheek as she said "I love you too"

"How are you?"

"I-I'm fine. I just wish you could be here James."

"Me too. Hey I'm so sorry I could not be with you for these six months. I'm so sorry"

She took a deep breath but it broke into a sob. She couldn't control herself. She is not this kind of girl but her hormones were always high these days.

"James I-"she broke off. She couldn't speak anymore. It was painful to hear his voice but not see him.

"Emmy don't cry please say something"

"James why don't you come back here"

"I'm trying to get this case over as soon as it is possible but it is just expanding like some balloon. You know now I'm trying to get this case to someone so that I can come over there and look after you. Ever since I found you were pregnant it's just painful to be away from you. I want to be with you, look after you. If I found you were pregnant before I came here I wouldn't have left you."

"How are you James? Are you taking care of yourself?"

"Yeah I'm fine. How is the baby? You are taking care of you and the baby right?"

"The baby is just fine James. He is really good and I'm taking care of him by taking care of myself"

"Good wait "He" did you just call the baby "he""

"Yeah"

"It's a boy. Wait how you knew the baby is a boy"

"Well I'm his mother and I can totally feel it. We are going to have baby boy" Emily announced proudly. Her mood shifted from a little sad to excite as she talked about the baby.

"Why can't it be a girl I mean it would be adorable to have a little girl to take care who is just like you."

"But it's a boy you know I really want a boy who is just cute and naughty like you James"

"Ok now I'm naughty am I?"

"Yes you always were"

"Hey that's not fair"

Emily laughed his favorite laugh. It was so adorable he missed that sound of her. He sighed and leaned against the telephone booth.

"So how is life going? Are you going for the checkups regularly?"

Emily shifted slightly and said "Yeah I am going to St Mungo's once in a month. Even if I forget your mom always remembers and she takes to the checkups. Once I told her I can go there myself fine but she wouldn't listen. She hardly leaves me alone. In fact now I'm surprised to be sitting alone in the living room chatting with you. But I can say she cares for me like my mum. Not only her your entire family including your Grandma Molly"

"Well they love you so much. You know I should thank them when I come home"

"Yeah they are really caring. When I feel lonely Lily comes around during nights to give me company. She is a fun to have around. Your family never leaves me alone. Any one of them who is free tries to be with me. I think they don't want me to feel miserable for you not being here by crowding around me. But I can't help it James. It's always not same without you" Before she could stop it she felt her tears run down her cheeks. "I can feel something is missing. I just can't help missing you James. I need you and our baby needs you too. I need you to be here to enjoy this moment with me, to feel our son every time he kicks inside me. James you are missing so much things or maybe you really don't want to do this with me"

"Emmy how can you say that? I can't believe you even think about me that way. Emmy you have no idea how painful this is for me to be away with you and our baby. I just started to hate myself for leaving you like that. Now I started to think maybe I should have taken you with me. I miss you so much that you can find me always distracted whenever handling a case. Maybe that's why it is taking so long"

"James I know you. You can't possibly be distracted by that. This is important for you. I mean after solving this case you have a great chance of getting promoted. James it will be reward for your hard work all these years"

"I know but after I figured out that's its not working I have decided to give this to someone. You know I tried giving this to Al but he is right now handling some other case. So I'm just waiting for him to finish it and while doing that I have gathered some information about this guy so that it would be easy for him and the others. Right the only thing on my mind is only you and our baby. You are the two most important part of my life Emmy"

"Oh James that's so nice to hear"

"So what I heard he kicks you from inside huh?"

A small smile appeared across her lips. She looked down at her stomach lovingly and said "Yeah. You know he started moving around inside. He is restless most of the time just like you"

"Oh when he turns naughty he is like me huh?"

"Yeah I mean he is restless during nights. He only sleeps after midnight. But he gets up too early. So I don't usually sleep well when decides to do like that. Healer Smith has given me a potion for sleep. But I don't usually take it until I really want to sleep"

"Why do you do that?"

"Oh you know I like to feel him inside me"

James smiled and said "You are the most adorable mother this world has ever seen"

Before she could reply she heard someone come to the living room. She smiled as she saw her father-in-law enter from work. "Hi dad" he smiled at her asked if she was alright. She nodded her head and listened to James on the phone. James's mom and dad insisted her to call them mom and dad too. She didn't restrain from the idea because she thought them as her mom and dad too.

"Is it dad?"

"Um, yes"

"Can you give it to him? I want to talk to him about something"

"Um, sure. Dad!" she called Harry as he was passing the living room to go to his room. He turned and gave a questioning look. "Um dad it's James. He said he wants to talk with you"

"James? Why is he calling from a phone? I thought it's one of your cousins you are talking to" Harry said as he reached for the phone "Hello James"

Emily watched them talk for while before Harry handed her the phone with a smile to her.

"Um James I wanted you to ask. Why all the sudden you are calling me from a phone. You used send me your owls. Why the sudden change and why didn't you think of it earlier?"

"Well you should not be shocked. It's just you know someone broke into my flat and my things were searched. So I realized maybe I'm being watch or something. Luckily I had your letter in my pockets. So I thought it wasn't safe to write you what if I'm being watched. So when I was passing this muggle street I saw this phone booth. I remembered your number. So I thought to give it a try"

"James that's just terrible. Are you safe there? And why do you carry my letter in your pockets?"

"Oh it's just I do that always you know something of you to keep me by"

"Oh James that's so nice of you. But are you safe there? Are you alone always? Because if you are I don't want it to be"

"I'm safe here. I'm not alone always I some friends who knows a little English. And they sometimes invite me to their home during weekends for dinner. You know some even have kids and they are fun to play around with. And by the way I'm not always alone. I have you in my mind and heart"

"Well Jeez that was cheesy"

James laughed from the other side. Emily sighed in content. She always has loved that sound.

"So did you eat your dinner?"

"Um not yet. You?"

"Well I had it on my way back home. But before I could go home I saw this booth and thought to call you"

"That's so thoughtful of you to do so."

"Yeah and before I go from here I'm going to press random numbers here so that anyone who tries to find it out will find another unrelated number"

"Did I ever mention you are not only cute but smart?"

"Hmmm. Let me think. Yes you have. Ok I'm keeping away from dinner and I'm running out of muggle money so I will call you whenever it's possible. And give my love to my mom, my brothers and sisters. I will reach you as soon as it is possible"

"Yeah alright" then suddenly she gasped.

"What- what happened? Are you alright?" James asked worry filling his voice.

"Yes" Emily managed to say. She smiled after a second and said "He kicked now"

James gasped and said "did he really?"

"Yes and I think that means that he is telling you goodbye too"

"Wow that feels amazing. Wish I could feel him. Tell him daddy loves him and I will come home as soon as possible and tell him goodbye. Hey boy take care of mommy for me alright"

Emily gasped and tears of happiness ran down her cheeks. "You know he kicked again saying that he will"

"That's my boy"

Emily giggled and said "Take care of you"

"Sure you take care too. Take care of him. Sleep well and take rest sweetheart. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye"

"Bye Emmy" and she heard the phone line go off. She sighed and leaned against the sofa. She rubbed her hands against her stomach lovingly and said "Daddy and mommy loves you" when she felt a kick inside in response she smiled and thought tonight she would be able to sleep without any difficulty.

* * *

She saw one of the adorable scenes she had ever seen. She saw James playing with their son by making colorful puffs out of his wand. She smiled as she saw their son laughed with excitement. She clicked her camera to take a photo of it. James turned towards the noise and smiled warmly at her. She walked to them and said "Thought to take picture of it"

James smiled and took their son in his hands and tickled him. They both smiled as he shrieked with laughter.

"You should know its dinner time James"

"Sure let's go Zack"

"James I think you should stop giving him chocolate frog" Emily said as they made their way back to the kitchen.

"What how did you know?" When Emily gave him a stern look he gulped as he set Zack on the high chair.

"Ok maybe I have given them. So what's wrong with that?"

"James he is barely one and I don't want him to have dental problem before even his teeth shows up properly"

"Fine I may have given too much. But let him have his fun. I love it so much. Just like I love you" He added that when he saw her glaring at him. She sighed. Both son and father were so stubborn she would win but at least she should draw the line.

"James maybe one for a day would be thoughtful"

James sighed and nodded. He kissed her cheek before he sat on the chair next to Zack. Zack was oblivious to this. He sat there happily looking at the colorful objects in front of him and trying to make a grab for it.

Emily was very happy with her course James finally came before a month of her due date. He also got through the case with the clues that criminal had left over while searching through his things. He was promoted before Zack was born. He stayed with her a whole month by taking off from his work for a month. His dad didn't complain at all. This night it looked like a small happy family was having their dinner contently. Everything was alright.

* * *

Hope you liked it. I really enjoyed writing this. Please review it if you liked it.


End file.
